


Smoothering One's Pain

by Green90



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Depression, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green90/pseuds/Green90
Summary: Iroha has been struggling ever since starting her first year in college. Her little sister, Ui, has passed away a few days earlier before her 15th birthday due to heart failure/complications. Ever since then, Iroha fell into the state of depression and completely out of it until Yachiyo invited her over to stay at her place for the night and gave as much support that Iroha needed.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Smoothering One's Pain

_"She's gone._

_"She's gone."_

_"ShE's GoNe!"_

Iroha Tamaki is a university student at the Kamihama district. She was living a peaceful life yet facing multiple challenges as a magical girl in secret, basically it's her duty from the start ever since she was 15.

Days became alot more unbalanced and evening shifts were hardly cold, impossible to avoid such a job. This is something the girl can't handel at time even when exams are around the corner.

This is her everyday routine, it can't be all scratched out from her schedules, though she wished it could. Though Iroha has to get used to it or else it'll be a pain.

One night, her dreams quickly vanished into the bewilderness, unaware how badly it could lead her to. Throughout the past few days, she hasn't been herself and was always coming home late around 10, passing her usual bedtime schedule. She doesn't go to unexpected places or anything but rather go to the park and reflect on terms she committed.

She had a little sister named Ui Tamaki, the girl who she used to bond and be closer to since years. Sadly, her younger sister passed away a few days ago before her 15th birthday was going to be celebrated. She died of a heart failure. Iroha has lost someone who she called her as "best friend".

On the following days, Iroha became distant and felt lonely on the period of time. It's a sensitive topic she doesn't want to talk about, so it should be avoided. An email notification rang from her phone as the girl picks up her phone and reads carefully. Apparently it came from Yachiyo.

_Iroha,_

_Please come down to my apartment. I'd like to chat with you in private_ _. It's obvious that you're feeling down lately. I'll be waiting for your arrival._

_-_ _Yachiyo Nanami_

Iroha stood up on her foot, puts on her shoes, raincoat, and every belonging then, heads out. It was raining hardly which is the reason why she's wearing her rain coat. An umbrella would be typical to use in those circumstances. Yachiyo's apartment isn't that far away as hinted to be. Iroha didn't want to walk farther away, gladly she was lucky not to.

Lots of things began to re-surface in her mind once more, making the girl tremble in such pace. Her memories of Ui just seemed to be impacting her, emotionally, not even wanting to start off what kept invading.

_'_ _I feel lost without you'_

Iroha was finally infront of the household of Yachiyo. Simply, this is just something she now has to deal with. Iroha rang the door bell and right away, Yachiyo was able to creek the door widely open, letting Iroha in as possible.

Then, she persuaded Iroha to sit steadily on the couch meanwhile she prepares some tea. The younger girl was fine with it, thanking her for what she's about to do in that moment.

_"So tell me, what happened? Why are you shutting yourself away from everyone?"_

The pinkette shivered.

_"It's nothing. I just had a bunch of homework to deal with."_

Yachiyo raised her eyebrow in suspicion, it doesn't look like the girl was telling the truth. In fact, she's a bad liar.

_"Iroha, be honest with me. I know there's something more than that."_

Iroha stood silent, as in defeated. There's no way she could ever get out of this. Yachiyo knew very well of this situation and not easy to lie to. The girl is fully a grown up and had experienced loss at the time she was 18. Clearly no going back.

_"I...I...."_

The younger girl felt her tears streaming down her cheeks. It couldn't be maintained much longer. It hurts too much to bare all of these shattered feelings. Yachiyo knew this was coming. She placed down the tea cups and directly walks up to the younger teen, leaning down to embrace her softly.

_"I-I'm s-sorry, Ya-Yachiyo....I'm s-so w-weak..."_

Yachiyo frowns, slowly smoothing Iroha down, embracing the girl tighter.

_"You're not, Iroha and you know better. Something must've happen. Please answer me with your honesty."_

Iroha sniffed, crying softly as in being beaten down by shattered glass that pierced her heart into crumbled stones. This pain hurts to recount how many nightmares and scattered numbness she'd gone through. It's not easy to break through such unfortunate soul.

_"I lost Ui......she's no longer by my side.....she's gone......gone for eternity."_

Yachiyo tightens her embrace with Iroha on standards. The feeling of loss....she knows that feeling. An unbearable feeling the older girl once experienced when losing her two precious friends; Kanae and Mel. 

Honestly, she doesn't blame Iroha for this. Ui was very precious to her. She was someone who kept her older sister motivated to keep fighting for the future abroaded ahead. It is very unfortunate to see her go in such a way.

Iroha kept crying and crying until it faded. Her voice became softer, softer than before. Heartbroken is still there, instantly banging her little by little. Yachiyo made sure that the girl stays calm, continues to make her stay in her arms for the amount of time she needs. It's probably better not to question further of the situation, it may be making matters worst for that moment. 

It couldn't been said but it seems like Iroha has been maintaining her pain since a while. Why didn't she come sooner?

_"Are you feeling better?"_

The younger teen nodded, putting a brief end to her cries.

_"I'm_ _sorry you had to see me like this. I didn't think I'd breakdown, maybe cause I couldn't find someone to talk to."_

Yachiyo places her hand on Iroha's cheek, smoothing it softly and beyond that.

_"I don't blame you, but why didn't you call or come see me sooner?"_

Iroha shrugged on this.

_"I don't want to bother you since I know you're busy and all. I don't want to be your burden."_

_"You're never a burden to me, Iroha, not once."_

Time kept ticking and ticking. The older woman stood up to prepare tea that was left on the table, barely untouched since the moment. Iroha blushed abit and suddenly wiped away her tears that were rising. Still that inch of pain hit her little by little. 

Yachiyo placed a cup of tea on the table infront, but further, she wants to know if Iroha is calm by chance, but of course she wouldn't, the loss of her little sister is a hard impact.

_"Iroha, do you want to lay down upstairs?"_

The girl nodded as Yachiyo smiles softly. With that, she lets Iroha to proceed upstairs as in for that moment the older women stood walking another direction to get the tray, placing the tea that were placed on the table and heads up stairs. 

The image of Iroha looking transfixed of the situation seemed to worry her. As the girl already entered the room, Yachiyo proceeds coming softly and placing the tray on her top table drawer.

The pinkette was already sitting down at least comfortable on the bed around edge. She blushed a bit and lowers her head by inch, looking at the floor itself. The older women slowly offers the girl a cup a tea just to make sure to calm Iroha a little. She accepted the tea and slowly sips to get most of tea swallowed.

_"Are you okay going home afterwards? Maybe you should stay here for the night_ _. Adding to that, the weather out there is horrible and I don't want you to catch a cold. We don't know how long it'll keep raining like this but your safety is important to me."_

Iroha smiled softly, wiping away the tears that were remaining there, almost ready to slip.

_"Of course. Thank you, Yachiyo.."_

Yachiyo returned the smile back at the younger girl.

_"I didn't want to tell you this but I'm_ _afraid I may have nightmares again. I don't know if I could handle it anymore."_

_"Don't worry, you'll be sleeping with me. I'll be right beside you, comforting you to ease your sleep."_

Iroha blushes once more.

_"I don't want to interrupt your sleep because of me.."_

The older woman wraps the prinkette around into an embrace, lowering her guilts before it goes on.

_"Yachiyo...?"_

_"Iroha, I don't mind if you wake me up for this sort of thing. I care about you so much that I'll do anything to calm down your pain. If nightmares occur, I'll be right here embracing you and wiping away all of your tears until you feel secured and safe with me."_

Iroha returns the embrace and smiles softly.

_"A-Alright.."_

Both girls pull themselves away softly, now smiling at eachother.

_"Shall we rest now?"_

_"Ah..yes of course."_

Iroha stood up to place her tea back on the tray and walks back to Yachiyo's presence and helps out to settle in bed. The girl was now resting in the older women's arms. It seems that the pinkette was awfully tired and it could be because of her depression that kept her awake for longer periods of time. 

Yachiyo caresses Iroha's softly hair and cheeks. It was to make sure to smooth down the fear incase if the girl might start panicking or sobbing over. The women wraps her other arm around Iroha, pulling her closer to the chest region, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Iroha will be safe in her arms. She'll make sure to transfer her security to the girl as much as she could. Maybe the night will be pleasent as it is now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well Yes...I ship Iroha and Yachiyo so don't blame for it. I will make more in the future. This is just a one shot fanfic. I tried. Any haters on this page, just...go away. I hate dealing with dramas these days. 
> 
> Yachiiro fans, enjoy reading this fanfic. You can request me any fanfic as long as its Magia Record/Madoka Magica. Just DM me privately.


End file.
